


Hypno Panel (Fillathon Entry)

by SailorNimue



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Creepy, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorNimue/pseuds/SailorNimue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was any other situation, it would have been almost comedic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypno Panel (Fillathon Entry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for the Secret Treehouse Fillathon.  
> Link: http://secret-treehouse.dreamwidth.org/19183.html
> 
> The Prompt: I'd love to see a fic with maybe the reader (or just a nondescript fan) going to a convention for a TGWTG.com panel or something like that and how it looks through their eyes. Like if the whole panel ended up just being nothing but promoting Insano as some sort of god, leaving the crowd incredibly confused once they realize they're not joking. If the Dr. himself is there, how it looks to the crowd when he interacts with his loyals, etc..  
> http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=368945

If this was any other situation, it would have been almost comedic.

You were just one of many fans who had arrived at the panel, hoping to see your favorite producers and reviewers up close. You had seen how panels were usually supposed to go.

You were pretty sure it wasn't like this.

At first, everyone thought it was a joke, a skit for the website. How could it not? Everyone was praising Dr. Insano as a sort of God, including Linkara.

Of course it was fake. Just like the skits or their movies. It was all for a laugh, and then the skit would end and panel would actually begin.

It didn't end.

By this point the joke was getting old, but it wasn't stopping. You, along with the rest of the crowd, were getting bored and confused. And then a terrible thing occurred to you.

What if this _wasn’t_ a joke?

And then Dr. Insano stepped out. You practically heard a pin drop when that happened.

Your blood froze. Insano was _real?_ He wasn't just a character for a comedic review series? What about Mechakara? Vyce? Ask That Guy? Malachite?

_Oh god, is the Entity real?_

After your inner freakout had reached it’s peak, you forced yourself to calm down. You began looking for a way out. You tried to ignore how Insano was practically _petting_ the producers on stage. All the while you had the terrible feeling that this was tame.

You saw a door, probably left open by mistake. You turned around to your best friend, only to see that their eyes had dulled. They were praising Insano, hailing them as their god.

_They were falling under his control._

You couldn’t watch, so you bolted to the door, not caring who saw you. Of course, you probably should have been more discreet. Unfortunately, you were never a fast runner, so you were tackled by those around you. All eyes were on you, and for all of your efforts, you could not escape.

You were pushed into Insano’s grasp. It seemed, for this moment, all he could focus on was you. He began stroking your arms, you hair. He was pushing you to the wall. All the while you could feel your senses began to slip.

Insano was whispering in your ears about how you were “strong”, but that you would be easily broken.

**_No._ **

You were _not_ going to let him take control of you. It took nearly all of your willpower, all of your focus, but you resisted.

You kicked him where the sun never shines.

Insano let go of you and fell back with a gasp, and everyone else was stunned. Using the situation to your advantage, you bolted to the nearest door. You had never run so fast in your life. You didn't stop until you were at least ten minutes away from the building.

If this was any other situation, it would have been almost comedic. You had seen situations similar to this before, but you thought it was fake. A funny skit for the internet. It was all planned.

But it was real, it wasn't funny, and now there were innocent people under the control of a mad scientist. _You_ nearly fell under Dr. Insano’s control. 

You knew that your world had changed forever, and not for the better.


End file.
